


A Christmas Cottage

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Christmas, First Time, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Hermione spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for inell who gave the prompt “hot chocolate and marshmallows.” Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“I don't remember the last time I saw snow like this,” Hermione said. She was looking out of the cottage window as the snow flurries continued to fall. The world outside was completely white and the snow was falling so fast it was impossible to see even a few steps in front of themselves.

She and Kingsley returned from a shopping trip for extra supplies just in time; they now felt like they were completely cut off from the world, though in fact they could always resort to the Floo Network or apparating if they really had to.

“Makes the world look beautiful though, doesn't it?” Kingsley said from behind her. He pressed a warm hand to her hip and she automatically leaned back against him.

“Yes, it does,” Hermione agreed.

She closed her eyes as Kingsley's arm snaked around her and held her close.

Their relationship was still fairly new, but Kingsley had convinced Hermione to have a long weekend away in the Scottish highlands, before they had to head off to Christmas obligations with their families.

The cottage he'd chosen was beautiful, small and snug with real wood fires in every room and the biggest oven range Hermione had ever seen. There were no neighbours for miles around so Kingsley had said, as they inspected the bedroom with the luxuriant four poster bed, that they could make as much noise as they wanted. Hermione had merely blushed bright red and changed the subject.

They hadn't taken their relationship that far yet, Kingsley coming against her leg as he fondled her breasts was as close to sex as they'd got.

But judging by the erection pressing in to her back and the pool of heat settling in her stomach they were more than ready.

“I was thinking hot chocolate and marshmallows by the fire?” Kingsley said. He nibbled at Hermione's ear. “Unless you can think of something else that we can do?”

“More than one thing,” Hermione replied, surprising herself. She turned around and pulled Kingsley into a kiss. Then she took him by the hand and led the way into the bedroom.

Kingsley moved Hermione's hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck, before he started to slowly undress her. She shivered with anticipation at each not at all accidental brush of his fingers on her skin as he divested her of first her jumper, then her shirt, and finally her bra. Each item he let drop to the floor before nudging Hermione over to the bed so he could work on removing her trousers.

Hermione shivered a little as the cold air hit her.

“Soon have you warmed up,” Kingsley said with a grin. He flicked his wand at the fireplace in the corner of the room and the flames lit up on command, immediately making the room feel more homely.

“Not quite the way I was hoping you’d warm me up,” Hermione said. She felt a little self-conscious, especially as Kingsley was still fully-clothed, but she fought not to cross her arms over her chest.

“Don't worry, we'll get to that.” Kingsley sat back on his hunches and started to remove his own jumper and shirt. Hermione leaned forward and started to help him, and then moved towards Kingsley's trousers.

It seemed like in no time at all they were both naked. Kingsley kissed Hermione again, leaving her breathless when he released her.

He leaned over and grabbed the Muggle condom packet that he'd put there earlier.

“Wonderful invention,” Kingsley murmured. “I don't know how they do it.”

Hermione could only nod and watch eagerly as Kingsley put the condom on. Then she chewed on her bottom lip, nervous and wanting at the same time.

She decided that it was now or never, so slowly moved her hand down her belly and slipped a finger inside herself. She gasped at realising how wet she was and ran a finger around the nub of her clit.

That was all it took for Kingsley to gently push Hermione on to her back and push his cock inside of her. He kept up a steady thrust until he was fully inside of her, and she was gasping little breaths, feeling fuller than she had ever felt before.

“You're beautiful,” Kingsley said. “So beautiful.” He ran his fingers through her hair and then started to move, slowly at first, then faster as Hermione hooked her ankles behind his back, urging him on. Her every move was based on instinct, not caring about anything but the way Kingsley's body felt against and inside her.

Hermione's orgasm took her completely by surprise, nothing like those she felt when experimenting alone. Her toes curled and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Kingsley kissed and soothed her through it and she felt Kingsley's body jerk as he came as if from a great distance, not quite connected to her own body.

* * * * * *

“Hungry?” Kingsley asked.

Hermione blinked awake, surprised at herself for having fallen asleep so deeply.

Kingsley was perched on the bed wearing nothing but loose cotton trousers and carrying a bowl filled with marshmallows.

“There's hot chocolate too, if you want.” He indicated the two steaming mugs on the bedside table. “Not the healthiest dinner option, perhaps, but...”

Hermione put her fingers against Kingsley's lips and he stopped talking. “It's perfect. Thank you.”

She took a sip of her drink and floated a couple of marshmallows in it.

“Feeling warmer?” Kingsley asked, through a mouthful of marshmallows.

Hermione pretended to consider the question. “Hmm, a little. Though I'm starting to get cold again.”

She shivered exaggeratedly and Kingsley grinned. He moved the marshmallows and drinks safely out of the way with a look of deep concentration on his face.

“There's nothing for it, then. I'm just going to have to warm you up all over again.”

And he did. Twice.


End file.
